If Your Reading This
by Kitt21
Summary: If you’re readin’ this, My momma’s sittin’ there, Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here. I sure wish I could give you one more kiss, War was just a game we played when we were kids,Well I’m layin’ down my gun,I’m hanging up my boots. OC/OP.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

System walked into Prowl's office accompanied by Ratchet. The tactician was seated behind his desk. This was very confusing. Prowl had commed Ratchet to come to his office. System was with the medic having a check-up and the CMO didn't want to leave in the middle of an examination, but Prowl had told Ratchet to bring System with him. Prowl had his head bowed, a solemn expression on his faceplates.

"Thank you for coming." he spoke without a hint of emotion, like normal, but this situation was anything but normal.

"Cut the slag Prowl," Ratchet growled. "Why did you call us here, and in the middle of my examination of one of my patients? And why did we both need to be here!?"

While Prowl and Ratchet bantered, System had gone over to one of the chairs in front of Prowl's desk and sat down.

"There is something I need to tell the both of you." Prowl tried to explain to Ratchet.

"And it couldn't have waited for after we were done!? The femme is fragging carrying! This is something that-" But the CMO was interrupted by a small voice.

"Something has happened." The two mechs looked to the femme who had a scared look on her face, looking at Prowl like she was begging him to deny what she said. But to her dismay Prowl just nodded. Ratchet stopped grousing and sat beside System to make sure she would be alright.

"What happened?" System asked, barely a whisper. Prowl sadly looked at her, then at a data-pad in his hands.

"At 1645 hours last cycle, the Autobot battalion on route to Kalis was ambushed. They were overrun."

"What are you saying Prowl?" Ratchet demanded, but he could barely get it out. That was the unit that Optimus was leading. System grabbed Ratchet's hand, fear for her sparkmate coursing threw her.

Looking up at the two, Prowl just sadly shook his head before saying quietly, "I'm sorry. But by the time backup arrived, there were no survivors." He handed System the data-pad he had. She took it with shock, fear, and denial. Optimus couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. But when she turned on the data-pad and read the first line, tears started to build in her optics, Ratchet leaned over to read it with her.

_To my beloved System_

_If you're readin' this _

_My momma's sittin' there _

_Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here. _

Ratchet clenched System's hand, trying to keep his emotions in check. System needed him to be strong, but it was hard. Seeing as he raised Optimus like his own sparkling.

_I sure wish I could give you one more kiss _

_War was just a game we played when we were kids _

System was crying quietly, trying to keep herself together to finish the letter Optimus had left her.

_Well I'm layin' down my gun _

_I'm hanging up my boots _

_I'm up here with God and we're both watchin' over you _

At that last line, the dam broke and she started to sob and Ratchet let his own tears fall.

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_And know my soul _

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go. _

_If you're readin' this I'm already home. _

Ratchet patted System's shoulder. Trying and give her comfort. Trying to offer strength. But partially seeking comfort as well.

_If you're readin' this _

_Half way around the world _

_I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl _

System curled up and started to shack with the force of her crying. They had just found out that they were expecting a little femme.

_I hope she looks like you _

_I hope she fights like me _

_And stands up for the innocent and the weak _

Optimus had been so happy when he found out. He had announced to the whole base about their child. And even now he tells his wishes about his daughter. Who he will never see and who will never know her father.

_I'm layin' down my gun, _

_I'm hanging up my boots _

_Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes _

Ratchet was trying to think of how to tell Ironhide about this. He was a large part of Optimus' life and upbringing. This was going to destroy him.

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_And know my soul _

_is where my momma always prayed that it would go _

_If you're readin' this, I'm already home _

System took a shaky inhale of air to try to steady herself and continue to read. She had to be strong now. For Ratchet. For the Autobots. For her sparkling.

_If you're readin' this, _

_There's gonna come a day _

_You move on and find someone else and that's okay _

But at reading those words, she felt another wave of sorrow. How could she move on. Optimus was her entire world. He was her only love. She just couldn't imagine living without him, let alone loving someone else.

_Just remember this _

_I'm in a better place _

_Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace _

Even now he was thinking of her happiness, trying to comfort her. Why did he always have to be so self-sacrificing? Why did he have to be so noble? Why did he have to be so wonderful?

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go _

_If you're readin' this _

"We have already made plans to build a memorial." Prowl spoke "It will have the names of all the soldiers from the battalion. It will be on the outskirts of Iacon, easy to get to and protected by the wall and lookout posts. If you wish to visit."

_If you're readin' this _

_I'm already home _

System placed the data-pad down on the desk and nodded. Ratchet stood and helped her get up. Prowl rose and escorted them out of his office and towards the memorial.

When they reached the outskirts of Iacon and the memorial, System immediately spotted Optimus' name as if she had been there many times before and knew where to look. She stepped forward and fingered her sparkmates name. That one simple gesture seemed to have finalized the fact that Optimus was indeed gone.

System allowed her grief to take hold of her. She collapsed and sobbed on the ground. She felt an arm around her shoulders, but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was crying in front of two officers, she didn't care if she cried herself sick, she just didn't care.

But when she heard a voice, a voice that she knew better than her own, tell her it was alright, that he was safe, in the matrix, and would wait for her to come home with him, she stopped crying and looked up.

All she saw was the metal of the memorial. The names of the deceased staring down at her. But now she felt stronger. She could continue onward. She would live for her child, the last piece of Optimus that she still had. She would try to be happy, so that in the future, when it was her time to journey to the matrix, Optimus would be happy and proud of her.

For she truly knew now, that Optimus was finally home. And when she saw him again, she would be too.

**I hope you like this story, I worked hard on it. I do not own Transformers or Tim McGraw's _If Your Reading This._ Please review, I need some positive comments and encouragement. If you don't like it you don't have to say, but reviewers will be thanked profusely. Thank You.**


End file.
